ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Birth Of Hanazuki
Birth Of Hanazuki is the first episode of Shiny Girls, originally broadcast on Disney Channel on December 9, 2017 as a preview of the series and Disney XD on January 12, 2018. The episode follows Hanazuki being born in earth. 'Birth Of Hanazuki '''was written by creator and co-creator, Chris Savino and Lauren Faust. Allison Craig directed the episode. Summary The episode starts off with a narration from a distant observer. An island (country, as the narrator calls it,) looms into view and is engulfed by an encroaching black mass. Once the dark matter ungrasps the planetoid from its clutches and drifts off, we see that only a hollow grey husk of the planetoid remains. The narrator comments on what has transpired and informs us that Cures are supposed to protect the countries of the earth, yet admitting that against the black mass onscreen, they never win. A small boy in a colorful costume drifts into view, seemingly half-asleep and mumbling to himself. He floats across space for a moment before stopping in front of a rock with a spinning rainbow-colored flower on it. The small boy blows onto the rock and it begins to shake, then float away, burying itself into a nearby lively country. The narrator then states that a Moonflower is coming, and she narrates that she's dubious of the upcoming Moonflower's ability to hold back the black miasma. The jagged rock completely submerges itself into the dirt, then a vibrant beam of rainbow bursts upwards from the ground. The rainbow beem twists and turns as an arm stretches out from within it. The rainbow light opens up and out comes spiraling a humanoid being; a young girl, as she lands on her feet. She has petals for hair and a flower sits atop her head. Energetically, she looks around her vicinity with curiosity. Not before long, she spots four anthropomorphic creatures of the planet hiding behind some bushes. Wary of the stranger in front of them, the creatures of the planet wait and watch from behind the bushes. The young girl can't help herself as she finds the beings in front of her adorable and enamoring, so she approaches them and gives chase. This frightens the creatures, prompting them to bounce away from the incoming stranger. Dejected, the young Moonflower sits on top of a hill and ponders what she should be doing. Not a moment too soon, the small floating boy from the introduction of the episode drifts in front of the young girl, and gives to her what seems to be a trinket shaped into a popsicle stick with a face on it. The young girl is grateful for the trinket, even though she is unsure just exactly what she was given. She asks the floating young boy what to do with the trinket given to her, but he mumbles an incomprehensible answer before flying out of the area at hypersonic speed. The flower girl only makes sense of the latter part of what the small boy mumbled as "grow". She proceeds to stick the popsicle trinket into the ground and wait for something to happen before picking the trinket right back up. The creatures immediately make their way in front of the child, attracted by the treasure in her hands. Without hesitation the yellow bird snatches the treasure from the Moonflower's hands and swiftly runs away with it. The child gives chase and so do the other creatures. The animals fall onto each other and get into a dust scrap for a short while. Out from the scrap the yellow bird emerges with the popsicle trinket in her beak. Still on the run, the yellow bird jumps over a large lava pit, safely making it to the other side. The Moonflower makes the daring leap and continues to follow. As the Moonflower chases the yellow bird, she finds herself appreciating the vivid and vibrant surroundings. Shortly after, the yellow bird jumps into a large floating mouth, and the Moonflower follows, unknown of what lies on the other side. It turns out that the mouth she jumps into is a portal that exits outwards from another mouth. Continuing her search, Moonflower quickly learns that the yellow bird needs the treasure it snatched from her to hammer at a space rock that has fallen directly onto the home of the yellow bird. Understanding the situation, the Moonflower vows to help the yellow bird get the space rock out of the yellow bird's home. While they're busy trying to get the rock out of the home, the tan bird picks up the treasure and starts to examine with it. The Moonflower and Poppy confront Dahlia (as she has decided to dub the creatures based on their personality) for the treasure, and all three of them get into an argument before the treasure is flung off to the possession of a yellow colored pegasus hiding in a small crevice near the ground. Fluttershy manages to elude the three chasers, but the Moonflower snatches the treasure away from it, exclaiming her victory before pitifully handing it over to Fluttershy, who was sobbing for not being able to hold onto the treasure. Ecstatic with the treasure, Fluttershy bounces around the area gleefully until it falls into the lava pit both Poppy and the Moonflower jumped across when Poppy was being chased. Fluttershy manages to survive since it fell on top of a foothold that can support it. Seeing that one of their kind was in trouble, the animals come together to create magic and form a ladder so Fluttershy could get out of the Lava Pit. Immediately afterwards, the creatures fight for the treasure once more. Fed up with all the fighting, the Moonflower scolds the animals and gives up the treasure to them. As she rants about the discord and chaos within the animals, the Moonflower begins to glow red, and the treasure she stuck on the ground pulsates a faint red glow. The moonflower then heads back to the broken home via the Mouth Portal. Out of guilt, most of the creatures (except for Maguro, who is as curious as ever) follow the Moonflower to Poppy's broken home to fix it. The Moonflower heaves a large space rock off the home and Dahlia slathers glittery goop on the hole it left, fixing the home up. Eventually Kani shows up with the treasure where the Moonflower and the rest of the animals are and the creatures fight over the treasure again, aggravating the already exasperated Moonflower. The Moonflower tries to continue with the job at hand, once again glowing red as she does this. Unbeknowest to those fighting, and to the Moonflower herself, the treasure has begun to faintly glow red. Feeling remorseful of her actions, Poppy stops fighting over the treasure and goes to the Moonflower to help her lift the heavy home. The other creatures follow suit. Successfully, they're able to move the home to an area beneath several crystals so that it won't be hit by flying space rocks ever again. Anais hands over the popsicle treasure to the Moonflower. Upon touching the treasure, it turns completely red and its eyes open, its expression in a frown. The popsicle falls and melts into the ground. From there a red tree bursts out, with a frowning face on its trunk. The small boy from the start of the episode returns once again after the phenomena, handing the Moonflower a rocket-shaped treasure. After taking the treasure, the Moonflower asks what her name is. Once again, the small boy mumbles an answer that the Moonflower does not comprehend. However, the man nearby clarifys that the Moonflower's name is ''Hanazuki. From afar, we can see that the red tree acts as a deterrant to the black mass that once ate up an entire country. In the ending of the episode, we are introduced to the narrator at the start of the episode: a dark moonflower with a dog-like creature standing on a barren country, looking on at Hanazuki's red tree. The duo is surrounded by mountains of unplanted treasures. Characters * Hanazuki (debut) * Little Dreamer (debut) * Kurozuki (cameo, debut) * Nono (cameo, debut) * Maguro Maki (debut) * Kani Maki (debut) * Dahlia (debut) * Poppy (debut) * Fluttershy (debut) Transcript Birth Of Hanazuki/Transcript Gallery Hanazuki teaser.png|Teaser Category:Episodes Category:Crossover episodes